1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to beds for animals. More particularly it relates to beds for small animals, such as household pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many owners of household pets such as dogs and cats provide special beds on which the pet normally rests and sleeps. In many cases, the beds are quite simple, consisting of a folded blanket, an old bed pillow, a cushion or the like. However, beds can be much more elaborate.
There are several problems common to all types of animal beds. Many pets chew or claw the bed, tearing or shredding the bed material. In some cases, the pet in chewing on the bed material ingests some of the material and can thus become ill or even die. Further, since household pets commonly carry pests such as fleas, the pests are transferred to and infiltrate the bedding. Similarly, since all animals, even those which are regularly groomed, are to some extent dirty, the dirt and oils of the pet's body are transferred to the bedding. Since the bedding cannot normally be effectively cleaned, the bedding must periodically be discarded to rid the pet's sleeping area of the infestation or when an unacceptable level of soil or odor accumulates.
Discarding and replacing pet bedding on a frequent basis can become expensive and is an annoyance to the pet owner. This is particularly true where the pet is prone to damage the bedding quickly. For instance, it is not uncommon for a dog to chew its bedding severely within the first few days that it has the bedding. The same is true of some cats clawing the bedding severely. Clearly, replacement of bedding every few days is completely impractical. In addition, since many beds are made in part of shredded foam, there is an environmental concern with disposal of the bed.
Most present pet bedding usually remains in one location, since it is often impractical to move the bedding. Thus when a pet's sleeping area becomes uncomfortably hot or cold, the pet owner is not able to move the pet's bed to a more comfortable location, so the pet is either forced to sleep in the existing uncomfortable location or finds an alternative sleeping location in a more comfortable place, which may be unacceptable to the pet owner if for instance the pet attempts to sleep on the owner's furniture. Also, pet owners often wish to provide alternative sleeping areas for their pets such as a location on a porch or patio where the pet can rest and enjoy pleasant outdoor weather, as compared to being confined to a house, garage or other enclosed area where the pet would otherwise sleep.
It would therefore be advantageous to have an animal bed which is highly resistant to the animal's chewing, clawing or other damaging actions and which is also highly resistant to infestation by common animal pests, such as insects and fleas. It would further be advantageous for the bed to be such that it can be readily and easily cleaned and for it to be readily portable and able to resist the vagaries of weather.